The untold story of The King & Queen of Pirates
by XxPersephone
Summary: Love can find you when you less expected it...It takes a long way to understand and accept these feelings, escpecially when involves a childish captain/precious friend...Be the first to take a closer look to the true nature of the relationship between the captain and the navigator of the Mugiwara Crew. Collection of One-shots about the most hilarious/lovely couple ever!
Hello guys, this is a story that it crossed my mind and really wanted to write :) I'll be uploading a collection of one shots, some of them may be conencted to each other. Have to warn that the rating might change but of course there will be warning! Dont'blame for grammar mistakes i tried so it could readable :) Any ideas for future fics are welcomed. I tried not to make my character too OOC. :) So...

Dont own one piece :) Please enjoy my story :3 Ps: the italic is for the thoughts of the character

Intense Feelings

A peaceful day at the vast sea, was exactly what a certain tangerine haired navigator was hoping for. Ever since she got together with her nakama, it felt like trouble was always just around the corner. She missed those days when she would do nothing more than reading some books, working on some of her maps or even sunbathing if the weather was nice. She felt that since everyone got so much stronger, they were always the center of attention and primary targets for the pirates and navy.

So, it made sense to her wanting to spend some time on her own. What she couldn't have imagined was how her beloved captain would managed to destroy all of her plans...  
Her day truly begun wonderfully to say at least. The sea was calm which meant that she could have scheduled her program any way she wanted without having to worry about the navigation of the ship, just a steady course. The sun was shining bright and the heat was overwhelming, in other words the perfect day for sunbathing and swimming at their brand-new plastic pool. Everyone was in great mood, spending their time as best as they could. Ussop, Chopper and Luffy were fishing and trying out some new equipment that Ussop made especially for that purpose while Zoro was lifting his enormously heavy weights for his usual exercises. Franky, on the other hand preferred to take a break from crafting a new machine and joined Brook who was chilling underneath a tree, drinking cocktails (or at least trying to) and playing some music. As for Nami and Robin, they were perfectly happy by lying on their comfortable lawn chairs, with the cold drinks that Sanji was constantly serving them and the company of each other.

"Hmm...the weather is so nice, I wish I could have stayed like this forever" Nami said while she was stretching her hands.

"Fufufu I am sure that our crew wouldnt mind having you around dressed like that" Robin was laughing at her own joke.

"Eeeeh… Now why would you say that Robin-san." The navigator whinged at the raven haired woman who gave her in return a big smile.

"Nami-san, I highly recommend to follow Robin-san's idea, this way I can always see your panties" Brook suggested as he bowed his head.

"Of course...but each one of you will own me 15.000.000 berries for each day that it passes" Navigator didn't miss the chance to start the negotiations.

"That's my Nami-chwaaaaaaaan" Sanji said as he stormed out of the kitchen, with his heart-shaped eyes locked into the women of the crew. The blonde haired chef suddenly stopped, took a long draft of his cigarette and glared the usual company of three who were still fishing and fooling around. "You shitheads, how are you daring to stand there without worshiping the divine bodies of our mellorines?" He yelled totally pissed off with them.

All three then slowly turned around to face the others, not exactly understanding what was going on. Ussop then started to blush as soon as he realized what Sanji was talking about, while on the other hand Chopper was asking what Sanji meant and Luffy stared blankly at them, tilting his face to the side.

"You baka..." Sanji spoke again more irritated than before, glaring only Luffy this time "Do not have this idiotic expression of yours, you are insulting the ladies"

"But I don't know whats all this fuss is about" He tried to explain himself unsuccessfully. Well, of course neither of the women got insulted by Luffy's behavior, they were used to him by now. _"_ _Luffy would never be interested in a woman's body. Besides, he is only capable of showing this kind of affection, similar_ _to Sanji's, only when it comes to meat"_ The navigator giggled at that thought of her very innocent captain.

"Besides," He continued "The only two things that stand out, are those weird watermelon shaped.." Before he had a chance to complete his sentence, a heavy book flew right onto his face, causing him to fall into the ocean. Immediately, Sanji tossed his cigarette and jump into the sea, rescuing him once again.

Nami, was composed and didn't mind his oblivious attitude, till he started describing _them_ in the worst possible way. _"_ _This idiot...can never keep his mouth shut! at_ _least now I am not as pissed as I was a moment ago, besides he will be just alright"_ Then, with her own relaxed pace, put back her sunglasses, stood up and walked to the place where her book has fallen and then back to her seat without even bothering to ask if her captain was all right.

"Oi Nami..." Ussop whispered at the orange haired woman

"Nah its okay, don't you worry about him" The moment she said that, Sanji had just let Luffy on floor "See? No worries then" She smiled and turned her back to leave when a certain someone grabbed her foot

"Namiiiii, why did you do this to me?" Luffy spoke with a faint voice while his face was adopting a sulk expression.

"Now, stop whining like a crybaby and man up like the rest of your generation. Oh, take for the example Law; he wouldnt do something like that, would he?" The woman rested her face on her palm while teasing him and waiting for his reaction.

"Oi Nami, don't compare us, he is cool in other, more serious like way, I am different" He pouted and had a focused expression on his face, as if he was trying to find more arguments.

"Yeah, yeah...I am just saying that he is all grown up when you are just a...kid" She laughed and left him there. She just adored his little confused/sad face, it was the only time that her captain was actually...cute?

What came as unexpected is that he maintained the similar attitude for more than an hour. At first, she didn't pay attention to him, pretty sure that he will find his goofy self in a matter of seconds. But as the time was passing by, she would sneak a peek from time to time since his behavior stroked her as out of the ordinary. It wasn't too much longer till she realized what was the main issue. _Man's ego… "Well, I guess I should have expected this...after all he will be the pirate king, it is only logical to think high of himself"_

With that figured out, she relaxed as she came to understand the situation. She was sure that his gloomy mood would change the moment something else would distracted him. And so it happened, the moment Franky changed his hairstyle into a weird sharked shaped one. There were times like that, when she would sit by herself lost in her own thoughts wandering how could a person be all the things that her captain was… " _He is childish, ridiculous, stupid but at the same time he can be creative, serious when the situation demands it, he is even perceptive...He never stops to amaze me"_ After all, there were so many times that she admired him for his morals and his spirit. He was the captain that everyone, no matter how they treated him, had a deep respect for him.

The night finally came, bringing along a nice breeze with it just enough to cool them down. Sanji has prepared a barbeque night, especially for the ladies, so they can have picnic outside and enjoy the dark sky which was decorated by an enormous full moon and highlighted by many stars. Everyone was happily chatting, totally carefree without any thoughts troubling their minds, for the moment…

"I think I ate so much that my stomach will explode, but what am I saying...I have no stomach, yohohohohoho!" Brook said, while he was laughing hysterically.

"Oi, Brook you shwouuuld siiingwwweh sowmting for us"(Oi, Brook you should sing something for us) The captain spoke with his mouth full while at the same time he was trying to swallow.

"Oh Luffy-san you never loose your appetite, do you? Yohoho...very well then I shall play a song" And the talented musician wasted no more time and fulfilled his captain wish. Everyone was doing great, by that time Luffy was speaking normally to Nami as if nothing has happened. It seemed like the perfect ending for such a wonderful (for the most of them at least) night. And yet again, everything changed in just a few seconds…

"Nami take a look at this article over here, it talks about our alliance with the Heart Pirates" Robin handed her over the newspaper in order to read it myself

"It says: **The Strawhat-Heart Pirates Alliance is a fact, and it's been proven true due to the recent Dressrosa incident. While it is known that Strawhat D. Luffy was the one to take down the former Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, many of you may don't know that was Trafalgar D. Water Law who almost beat the former Shichibukai. The only thing Strawhat did was to give the final blow and steal the spotlight from the one who actually deserved it…**

Nami stopped reading this article, which was not only changing the true events but also insulting her captain. She lifted slowly her eyes from the newspaper to face an expressionless Luffy. As she open her mouth to speak, Luffy stood up his eyes invisible underneath his straw-hat.

"Luffy...they said mean things but don't..." Nami didn't even end her sentence and Luffy simply said

"But you believe it as well Nami?" Luffy spoke without looking directly at her

"How can you say that? How can you doubt my faith to you Luffy?" She screamed feeling that she would either do that or let the tears she was trying to hold back flowed to her face.

"But earlier today, you said.."

"JEEZ, I was just teasing you BAKA" And with that she turned her back and left towards her room.

A few minutes passed when someone knocked at her bedroom's door and after not hearing any response slowly opened it. The tangerine haired navigator was lying down her bed, with her arm over the face, hiding almost half of it. The captain came, sat beside her, and took a moment to stare at his friend with the faint light that the moon was offering. Her messy hair was all over her bed and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see her eyes. He sighed, not exactly knowing what he could have said to make this situation better. So, he simply took off his straw-hat, placed it on the top of her head and lay down besides her.

"You know...I never doubted you, I am sorry that I made you feel this way. I didn't mean any of it, I guess I wanted you to know that words can hurt some times even a foolish guy like me. And I got pissed about what those guys wrote about me in the newspaper, not that I don't respect Tra-guy" He said in a calm tone.

"Luffy, you idiot. I felt offended..." Nami spoke but was stopped by Luffy-san

"I said, I am sorry..."

"No, shut up. I felt offended after i read those things about my captain, furthermore I saw that my captain actually believed all of that crap. I do admire you too much to let you do it again. Next time I 'll beat you up! And don't you ever take seriously what I am saying to you, I just like teasing you" Nami said with a slight hint of blush on her cheeks

"Hai...wont happen again, promise. After all I cant waste time arguing with you while we can do so much better things" He grinned which made a certain navigator, along with his statement, looked at him wide eyed.

"Bakaaa...what are you talking about?" She said and punched him in the face while at the same time she was pushing him out of the bed. With a loud bump he has fallen out of the bed and was left staring blankly at her.

"What have I done again, seriously Nami?" He frowned and looked at the woman who was so messing with his head

"Nothing, is all good" She then sit beside him on the floor and they were doing nothing more but staring outside. "You've became a lot stronger Luffy, and I promise no matter what, I will take you Raftel in order to become the Pirate King" The woman said determined, her eyes glowing under the light of the moon.

"I am sure you will, you are after all My precious navigator who never disappoints me" Said the captain and with that kissed his navigator at her forehead. The woman stared at him with a smile on her face while he was grinning back at her. It was that specific moment when she felt so happy that Monkey D. Luffy was her captain, nakama and...many other things to her.

 _Please remember to **review** would be much appreciated :) Hoped you enjoyed the story :D Thanks For your time!_


End file.
